


[TSN/ME] AU 生活片段

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: 糖分补充





	[TSN/ME] AU 生活片段

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

#1

躺在沙发上的Mark用脚推了推坐在另一头的Eduardo，后者自然地放下手中的年报，起身倒了杯水递给正在油管上沉迷猫咪视频的卷毛先生。

 

#2

临近财务年度末，吃完晚饭的Eduardo回到书房准备加班，Mark贴心地跟在后面给他送去了一罐红牛，并且十分男子气概地“刺啦”一声帮他打开了拉环。Eduardo哭笑不得地看着对方，然后笑着亲了亲他。

 

#3

很少人知道平时语速超快的总裁先生在看见偶像时也会像个见到Justin Bieber的9岁小姑娘似的变成结巴，Eduardo扶着额头无奈地替他问道，“请问你们门口那个等身Vadar模型卖吗？”一边的卷毛先生不停点头表示附和。

 

#4

Mark抬起手，Eduardo本能地半蹲下好让卷毛先生为他整理领带。尽管这里的“整理”可能更像是“弄乱”。

 

#5

“嗯—”Mark看着眼前店员推荐的夏威夷度假首选花色衬衫，正想说些什么时就听见Eduardo开口了，“请问你们的基本款T恤区在哪？”

 

#6

Eduardo看着一片飘绿的大盘，捏着眉头不禁说了声“F**k”,一旁正在打瞌睡的卷毛先生立刻惊醒慌张地跑过来问道，“你还好么Wardo？等等，你刚刚是不是邀请我一起去卧室？”

 

#7

Eduardo把杂志忘在了沙发上，Mark偷偷过去瞄了眼，发现打开的那页是某品牌最新季的婚礼西服。于是第二天他就给了对方一个惊天地泣鬼神的求婚现场。


End file.
